


An Irondad Movie

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, alternate universe; a goofy movie fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When Peter's recent behaviour starts to concern Tony, he decides a campign trip is in order... only to find out that Peter has different plans





	1. Chapter 1

“Peeeeeeteeeeeer.”

 

Startled, Peter glanced around, batting away the wheat all around him. As he made his way through the tall stalks, he came to a clearing. Squinting into the distance, he could see a familiar figure sitting in the branches of a large tree, book in hand.

 

Rushing over, Peter grinned dopily when MJ turned to his, jumping down from the branches with ease ad leaping into his arms. They both fell to the floor, their fall cushioned by the grains of wheat. Still laughing, the pair twisted onto their sides to face one another, with Peter smiling shyly at the sight of MJ’s characteristic smirk.

 

Slowly, MJ shuffled closer, leaning in for a kiss… until she drew back in shock and alarm, lightning flashing overhead as the scene changed. The large tree suddenly became disfigured and burnt, and the wheat smouldered and smoked.

 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked as MJ continued to back away, bringing his hand to his face…. only to feel fangs emerging from his mouth. He shot to his feet in alarm, desperately trying to push the fangs back as he felt a burning pain in his sides and face. Extra eyes popped up and extra arms burst free.

 

MJ looked terrified, crawling away from Peter as he mutated more and more, transforming into a spider more and more by the second. As she backed away, Peter desperately tried to reassure her that everything was alright… but he couldn’t speak through the fangs.

 

And then Peter shot up in his bed, frantically feeling his face and only relaxing when he realised that there were no fangs and no extra eyes.

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

 

Jumping slightly as his phone beeped, Peter scrambled to grab it from under his pillow, sliding the answer button to the side in order to answer it.

 

“H-Hello?”

 

“Dude! Where are you?!”

 

“Ned?”

 

“You should have been here an hour ago!”

 

“What are you talking about?!” He glanced at his clock, which read 4:02… despite the fact that his phone showed that it was actually 7:50

 

“Crap!” Peter hissed, wishing that he’d fixed his clock when he last spotted this problem as he leapt out of bed, grabbing his jeans and jumping into them as Ned continued to talk.

 

“Maybe we should just call the whole thing off!”

 

“No way! It’s now or nev- AAH!”

 

Tripping over his own pant legs, Peter fell to the floor with a loud crash.

 

“Okay…” Sighed Ned, “… we you’d better get here soon. Meet me at my locker.”

 

He hung up just as Tony burst into the room, closely followed by several Roombas, “Oh good, you’re up!” he stated, acting like Friday hadn’t told him the instant Peter opened his eyes.

 

“Dad!”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright! I forgot!” He backed out of the room, shutting the door as he went, before knocking on it loudly, and bursting back in less than a second. “Morning underoos, just reminding you that we have that gala, so your suit… should… be…. Clean.”

 

Honestly, Tony couldn’t tell what was suit and what was normal clothing…. They were all over the floor.

 

“I’ll iron it later!” Peter yelled, the sound muffled through the t-shirt that he was shoving over his head, “Promise!”

 

“Kid…” Tony shook his head, “… I know you were there when Pepper lectured me about this. Suits need to be hung up, remember?”

 

“I’ll do it later!”

 

Audibly, Tony sighed. Ever since Steve walked out on them, deciding that his precious ‘Bucky’ was more important, Peter had started acting out.

 

Understandable really.

 

Watching as his son raced around the room (it was a miracle he didn’t trip up over anything), Tony frowned, “What’s the rush?”

 

“Late! I’m so late!”

 

“No problem, I’ll give Happy a call and- “

 

“- No thanks! I need the exercise!” 

 

Tony blinked in surprise as Peter rushed out of the room, “Peter, really I- “ As he spun around to keep an eye on the teen, he stumbled over one of the roombas, falling backwards and pulling something off of the wall.

 

SMASH

 

“Dad!” Peter yelled, glaring at Tony who was looking at the smashed photo guiltily… a photo of him, Tony and Steve together.

 

Probably the last picture they took together as a family.

 

Tony instantly felt guilty, “Sorry Peter, I- “

 

But Peter had already turned away, headed out the room again, grabbing something from the kitchen before heading for the front door.

 

“Peter!”

 

Tony raced after him, handing him a paper bag. “You didn’t like it when I dropped it off at your school last time.”

 

Too right. It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him, billionaire father or not.

 

“Yeah… thanks.” He muttered, refusing to look Tony in the eyes before he ran for the school bus. In the bus, he dodged the marbles that some of the younger kids had scattered across the ground, smiling as students chatted about the fact that they would soon be free from algebra tests, pep rallies and losers (“like Penis Stank!”).

 

Rich kids were usually the most popular kids in school… except for him. He was the outlier.

 

Being popular wasn’t his goal though. Today, he was finally going to ask MJ out.

 

Speaking of MJ….

 

He waved at the girl as she walked past him, but she just walked straight past him, her nose stuck in a book.

 

One of the Game of Thrones books by the look of it.

 

Not deterred by this, Peter realised that he had less than an hour before the end-of-year assembly, prompting him to break into a run as soon as the bus doors opened up. As he entered the school grounds, he almost knocked into the Principal, who rolled his eyes and called after him.

 

“Try to finish the school year without ending up in my office!”

 

“YES SIR!”

 

So long as their little surprise succeeded without a hitch and they got away with it, he would end the school year on a high.

 

On the school grounds, the excitement of the upcoming summer holidays had reached an all-time high, and Peter couldn’t help but race up the bleachers to see how many students were there, aka, how many students were going to the assembly today.

 

The sight was promising.

 

Secure in the knowledge that almost everyone would witness the event, Peter span around on his heel in order to make his way back down the bleachers… only to stumble.

 

Working on instinct, Peter managed to right himself, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of all the cheerleaders and jocks.

 

“You know, you could have really made my year if you’d fallen.”

 

Peter flushed at the familiar voice, spinning around to see MJ smirking at him, “Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I bet.” He finally managed to force out, waving at her before running away as fast as he could…. Almost tripping over a bin.

 

As he rounded the corner, snarling to himself in frustration, he failed to see the smirk on MJ’s face turn into a soft, fond smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re so pathetic Parker!” Peter groaned to himself, “What happened to a witty reply?”

 

Slamming his back against the locker, he glanced down at one of his oldest friends, who was searching through his locker.

 

“Where have you been?” hissed Ned, as he got to his feet.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Did you get the camera?”

 

Ned nodded, pulling the camera out. “If Mum catches me with this, I am so dead! Are you sure we need to do this?”

 

“Yeah dude! This is my only chance! You’ve heard how much respect MJ has for Spiderman, and if I can show her that Peter Parker is cool as well, then maybe I stand a chance with her!”

 

Ned still didn’t look sure but nodded anyway. “Well… I hope Spiderman is on top form today.”

 

“Don’t worry Ned. Everything’s going to go brilliantly.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

In the school hall, everyone was cheering and whooping as the most popular Student President, Gwen Stacy, took centre stage.

 

“I just want to say YAY for an awesome year!” She announced, “We’ve all survived!”

 

It was impressive… especially considering the school had been attacked by Vulture, Lizard and Green Goblin over the last year.

 

“And of course…” continued Gwen, “… I hope you guys can all come to my house for the annual end of year party, where we can watch the promised Avengers press tour, and the return of Captain America!”

 

The reactions were mixed at this. Most believed that Iron Man deserved everything that happened to him… others scoffed and said that Captain America was completely in the wrong.

 

“Thank you, thank you! And now, without further ado… Principal Morita!”

 

The cheering slowly died down until it was merely muted clapping, as the Principal strode onto the stage, replacing Gwen at the podium.

 

“Thank you Miss Stacey, and good morning boys and girls…” greeted the Principal, “… you know, every year I have several young students come up to me and say, Principal Morita, what can I do to not waste my summer vacation?! We don’t want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends or- “

 

…………………………………………….

 

In the audience, Flash Thompson, leant over the seats to speak to MJ in front of him, “Hey, I was just wondering if you had anyone to go with to Gwen’s party?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

At the back of the stage, peeking through the curtains, Peter gulped and quickly activated the Spiderman suit, “How you doing there Harley?”

 

Harley, who was a couple of years above them and one of Peter’s friends in the academic decathlon, poked his head over the equipment, practically drowning in wires as he held a blowtorch in his hand, “Less with the attitude Petey, I’ll be done when I’m done.”

 

“This is nuts…” sighed Ned, who was getting used to the camera, “…. I don’t know why I let you guys talk me into these crazy schemes. If my Mother finds out, she’s going to nuke my entire existence.” Suddenly he tripped over the wires, Peter’s hand being the only thing stopping him from crashing onto the stage.

 

“God, I hope this works.” Peter muttered, pulling the mask over his face, “Showtime.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

“- How about science slumber parties?!”

 

Principal Morita frowned when the spotlight went dark and the curtains behind him rose into the air, to reveal a giant screen, a figure dropping down from the ceiling upside down, clinging onto webbing.

 

“What is goin- Hey!”

 

The next thing the Principal knew, he was falling through a trapdoor in the stage, into pitch darkness.

 

The audience all began to cheer as Spiderman swung around the hall, flipping and back-flipping all around the hall, webs appearing everywhere.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Peter whooped in glee as he swung around the hall, eyes focusing on MJ, who was sitting near the front of the audience. Filled with a new-found confidence, Peter hung upside in front of her, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Hey.” He whispered, waiting for her to whisper it back, before he swung out and went behind the scenes again, covering up his Spiderman costume as quickly as he could. However, when he rounded the corner, he ran straight into Principal Morita.

 

“Mister Parker.” A hand fell on his shoulder, “I think we need to have a chat.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Tony, your appearance at the Children Hospital Gala is not optional. Now, I know that after everything with- “

 

“- Don’t mention his name.” Tony’s tone was hard and cold, “And I already said I would be there, why are you bothering me about this?”

 

Of course he would be there. He’d been to every Gala revolving around children since finding Peter.

 

****Flashback*****

 

“I know that kid from somewhere.”

 

Steve frowned and glanced over in the direction that Tony was looking, noticing a small child huddled near the wall. “You do?”

 

There was a brief silence, before Tony snapped his fingers in recognition. “Parker. I think I knew his Mum.” A sad look flashed across his face, “His parents passed away when their plane crashed, and his aunt and uncle were killed during a botched robbery…. He’s got nobody.”

 

Before Steve could say anything in reply, Tony strode over to the child and knelt down in front of him. “Hey…” he whispered gently, not wanting to startle the boy, “… do you want something to drink.”

 

Slowly, Peter glanced up at him and shook his head.

 

“Food maybe? Something that’s not caviar?”

 

The child shook his head again, this time, looking a lot sadder.

 

Tony needed to investigate further.

 

****End Flashback****

 

And now here they were years later.

 

Steve had disappeared with his precious ‘Bucky’, Tony was still the richest man in America and Peter… well Peter was a moody teenager.

 

“Tony…” Pepper sighed, shaking her head slightly, “… I know the last year has been difficult for you but- “

 

“- but nothing Peps.” Tony didn’t look at her, “I’ll go to the Gala and that’ll be that.”

 

“And maybe you can consider going on holiday? Get away from the tower for a bit? Maybe camping? It’s a good way of bonding.”

 

Tony chuckled, “Okay, neither Peter or I are interested in camping, and you know it.”

 

“It’s a good bonding experience for you both. It’ll be good for you, keep you out of trouble.”

 

“I have you for that Peps, and Peter’s a good kid. I’m sure he’s not in any trouble.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Peter knew he was in trouble.

 

Ned was already in the office with Principal Morita, leaving Peter and Harley to wait outside, as the receptionist cheerfully hummed and listened to music.

 

“I’m a failure…” Peter muttered to himself, “… a complete loser. One chance to impress MJ and I completely blew it!”

 

Harley leaned over, and if Peter thought he was going to get some comfort from the older teen, he was dead wrong. “What do you think?” he exclaimed, shoving a piece of paper into Peter’s face, “Potato gun 2.0!”

 

Before Peter could even think about answering, the Principal’s door opened, and Ned crept out.

 

“Mother is going to squish me like a bug!” he groaned, walking past Peter and heading towards the lockers, flipping off Harley as the kid started up a chant of “De-ten-tion! De-ten-tion!”

 

“Harley.”

 

Harley gulped when he saw Principal Moritia standing in the doorway, “Coming!” He handed his ‘blueprints’ to Peter, “Guard these with your life!”

 

The door shut behind Harley, just as the younger teen eagerly greeted the Principal.

 

Burying his face in his hands, Peter groaned to himself, not registering the new arrival at the desk… until he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

 

Yelping, he shot to his feet, startling MJ into dropping her books. Silently, the pair smiled sheepishly at one another, before kneeling on the ground to pick up the books and loose papers.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I- “

 

“- Shut up.” MJ rolled her eyes, “I heard you were helping Spiderman?”

 

“Y-yeah, I was!” It wasn’t technically lying, “I know him from… my Dad.”

 

MJ nodded in understanding, “Of course, Spiderman knows Iron Man. Did you hear about the supposed Avengers meet up in LA?”

 

Not a supposed one. His Dad had been whinging about it for weeks now, absolutely refusing to go. Especially as Captain America was rumoured to be there.

 

“Oh, y-yeah…” Peter winced, “… So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Gwen’s party with me? Unless parties aren’t your thing, than that’s fine too!”

 

MJ rolled her eyes, “Yeah… why not. Don’t expect me to get all dressed up for you though.”

 

“I-I wouldn’t but… really?”

 

“Yeah. Really Parker.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but beam, “Great! That’s terrific! Wonderful- “

 

“- Alright, alright!” MJ was clearly trying to remain stern, but there was a fond smile on her face nonetheless, “I’ll see you then Parker… if your Dad doesn’t ground you that is.”

 

Oh yeah.

 

He was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

BRING BRING. BRING BRING.

 

“Sir. Peter’s school is calling you.”

 

Tony groaned. He hated it when the school called. It was never about anything good. Forget about how clever Peter was and all his smarts when it came to science, nope, it was always about everything he’d done wrong.

 

BRING BRING. BRING BRING.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Put them through Jarvis.” As the call connected, Tony put on his best media voice, “Principal Morita, how can I help you today?”

 

“It’s about Peter.”

 

“Is he hurt?”

 

“No Mister Stark… He’s in trouble.”

 

Tony frowned, “Trouble? Peter? Are you sure we’re speaking about the same teenager?”

 

“He helped that… vigilante Spiderman enter the school and caused a riot in the school hall!”

 

“Peter wouldn’t- “

 

“- He needs to be punished Mister Stark. I don’t like telling you how to parent, but this isn’t just a lab explosion you can throw money at.”

 

The Principal sounded stressed, probably because of the events of the day, so chances are, he wouldn’t have said all this normally… Still, it had the intended effect.

 

Once the Principal hung up, Tony buried his face in his hands and cursed violently in Italian, not wanting everyone else to hear him.

 

“Oh Steve…” He muttered, once his tirade was over, “… What would you do?”

 

Then he seemed to come to his senses and shook himself out, remembering exactly why he’d destroyed all of his and Steve’s photos.

 

Including that nice one at the cab- That’s it!

 

Racing out of the office, ignoring how people practically dived out of the way. Once he found Pepper, he gently grabbed her shoulders and beamed at her.

 

“I’ve got it!”

 

Pepper looked exasperated, “Got what?”

 

“Peter! I’ll take Peter on the same route that me and… you know who went on. We can bond over the summer!”

 

“All summer?”

 

“Cancel all my meetings, starting from today!”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

As soon as the end of school bell rang, crowds of students poured out of the school, including Peter.

 

“Say hey to Spiderman from me!” Whooped someone, nudging Peter in the side as he ran past.

 

“What- “

 

“Nice one bro!”

 

Before Peter could react, a blonde girl (head-cheerleader judging by the uniform) sidled up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Hey… think you can put me in touch with Spiderman?”

 

Before her wandering hands could linger too long on his chest, Peter backed away quickly, muttering and keeping his eyes on the ground before making a quick escape. Thankfully, Gwen Stacy was there to keep the other girls at bay.

 

Just as he sent her a thankful nod, he was grabbed from behind as Ned squealed in excitement.

 

“Peter, that was awesome!” He hissed, only just managing to keep his voice down, “I can’t believe that worked!”

 

“I know!” Peter felt like he was floating on cloud nine as he made his way home, unable to keep the beaming grin off his face. Of course, when he reached the Stark home to see robots loading boxes into a brand-new, camping van, the smile disappeared.

 

“Are you going somewhere Dad?”

 

“Just loading the last bags!” Came a voice from inside the van.

 

“Oh okay… is Happy or Pepper staying? Because you remember what happened when I was left alone with that oven.”

 

Hoping out of the van, Tony frowned at his son, “You know, this is a holiday with someone close to me.”

 

“…. You and Pepper are dating now?”

 

“No. I mean you.”

 

Peter’s face fell, “W-what?!”

 

“That’s right…. We’re going to spend some quality time together.”

 

As Tony pulled his son into a hug, Peter immediately tensed up, “D-dad, wait! There’s something I need to- “

 

Ignoring him, Tony pulled away and headed over to the passenger side door, grabbing a large coat from the seat and throwing it at Peter, “Put that on. It looks like rain where we’re going… I got a fishing rod as well.”

 

“Y-You know how to fish?” Peter then frowned, “Wait… we’re going fishing?”

 

“Yep! I heard it’s a great way of getting away from it all.”

 

“But… I don’t want to get away from it all. I like it all!”

 

“Oh, come on kid…” Tony brought up a holographic map from his watch, “… Pepper told me to get a paper one. Can you believe her? This one picks out all the best routes, stops and sights!”

 

“But that’s going to take weeks!”

 

“Exactly! Getting there will be half the fun!”

 

Peter frowned, waving the hologram away, “Sorry Dad, but there’s a party and- “

 

“- as proud as I am, there’ll be plenty of time for parties when you’re older.” Tony opened up the car door, “Now come on.”

 

Peter slammed the door shut, “No.”

 

“… You just want me to be on my own for the entire journey?”

 

“I hear it builds character… you could take Pepper with you maybe?” Peter shrugged, “So, I’ll just- “

 

Before Peter could rush to his room (and lock the door behind him), Tony grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him into the car, pinning him to the seat.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Peter whined as Tony went to sit in the driver’s seat.

 

“… I heard about what happened at school today.”

 

Peter winced as Tony continued; 

 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, running around with this… Spiderman vigilante, but maybe your Principal is right. Maybe I am too lenient with you, so we’re doing this, whether you like it or not.”

 

Peter stubbornly remained silent, folding his arms as Tony backed out of the drive and headed down the road.

 

“Goodbye hope… Goodbye dreams… Goodbye MJ.”

 

… Shit.

 

“MJ!” Peter turned to Tony, “Dad, we need to go somewhere else first! I need to speak to someone!”

 

“Can’t you call them?”

 

“No! Next left!”

 

Violently, Tony span the car around the corner, heading down the road until Peter yelled, “Here!”, right outside an average-looking home.

 

As Peter quickly jumped out of the car, Tony called after him, “Don’t take too long, we need to get some road behind us!”

 

Peter ignored him, striding towards the house and nervously running his hands through his hair, “Alright Peter…” He mumbled to himself, “… Time to cancel your first date with the girl you’ve been dying to date since fourth grade, less than six hours after making it… this has to be a new record.”

 

Ringing on the doorbell, Peter shuffled from side to side, resisting the urge to look in the window. Less than a minute later, the door opened to reveal a stern-looking man… who just glared at him.

 

“H-Hi!” Peter stammered, “Is MJ home?”

 

Silence.

 

“I-I’m Peter by the way, Peter Parker?”

 

The man didn’t even acknowledge Peter’s outstretched hand, still glaring at him.

 

“D-does MJ even live here…” Peter slowly started to back away, “… Does she even live on this block?”

 

“Wait!”

 

MJ suddenly appeared in the doorway, easing past the man, “It’s alright Papa, Peter is a friend from school.”

 

The older man visibly softened… until he looked at Peter again.

 

“Inside.” MJ ordered the man, “We’re just going to talk!”

 

Surprisingly, the older man obeyed, heading back into the house and leaving the door slightly ajar. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, MJ smiled at Peter, “Hey.”

 

“H-Hey!”

 

“You can sit down you know.” She gestured to the bannisters that surrounded the porch.

 

As they went to sit, MJ’s eyes darted towards the window, where a stern eye was watching through the blinds.

 

“Dad!”

 

The eyes disappeared and MJ chuckled nervously, “I promise he won’t be around when you pick me up for the party.”

 

“Y-yeah… that’s why I came round actually.”

 

“I’m really looking forward to it.”

 

“I-I was too.”

 

MJ frowned, “Was?”

 

Her face dropped when Peter winced and frantically tried to explain himself, “Dad’s on a father/son kick and thinks that- “

 

“- It’s just a dumb party, don’t worry about it.”

 

“No! I-I really wanted to go with you- “

 

“- Peter, it’s fine.”

 

“- My Dad surprised me, I don’t want to go but he’s leaving me no choice!”

 

“I’m sure I can find someone else to go with.”

 

This caused Peter to stop in his tracks, “S-someone else?”

 

“I’ll… talk to you later Peter.” MJ sighed as she made her way back to the front door.

 

“MJ, I- My Dad’s taking me to try and reunite the Avengers together!”

 

MJ turned to frown at him, “And… he can’t invite them all the Stark tower?”

 

“Well… he doesn’t really trust the others in the house anymore, after the Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye kinda ruined everything.”

 

Before MJ could say anything, a car horn beeped and Tony leaned out of the window, “Come on! Let’s get going!”

 

“Just a minute!”

 

“Wow…” MJ frowned, “… That actually sounds really serious. I hope he’s going to be alright.”

 

“He’s strong… he’ll manage.” Peter smiled nervously, “You’re… not still thinking of going with someone else, are you?”

 

MJ smirked, “Would it bother you?”

 

“… No, because you’re your own woman?”

 

“Good answer.” MJ leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek, causing him to stumble backwards in shock, almost tripping down the stairs as he made his way back to the car.

 

“I’ll see you and the other Avengers when you get back!”

 

This knocked Peter right out of his good mood, as he swore slightly.

 

Him and all the Avengers together again…. never going to happen.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

It was surely impossible to be this bored.

 

The car journey so far had been silent, as Peter slumped in his seat, his eyes focused on something in the distance.

 

“Why don’t we play a game?” Tony suddenly asked, “Think of a name, and I’ll try and guess it. Now, man or woman?”

 

“… Man.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

“Very original kid. Now I’ll think of one.”

 

Before Tony could even think of a person for Peter to guess, loud, thumping music filled the car.

 

“I didn’t know you liked AC/DC?”

 

Peter frowned, “I thought this was Led Zeppelin?” 

 

“No, this is Led Zeppelin!”

 

“Dad no! I’m listening to this!”

 

The pair battled briefly over the radio for a moment, until there was a loud crackling sound… and it died completely.

 

“Great!” Peter through his hands into the air, “Now we have nothing.”

 

“I’ll fix it when we get to the next stop.” Tony couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, continuing to focus on the road, “We’ll just have to entertain ourselves then.”

 

“Just let me sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

This was the worst car trip ever.

 

His Father was an… enthusiastic driver to say the least. Speeding around corners and yelling at other drivers to get out of the way.

 

Honestly, Peter was sure this was going to be the last journey he would ever take.

 

Like now, for example, they were drifting into the oncoming traffic lane in order to over-take someone.

 

“You are going to get us killed!”

 

“You worry too much. JARVIS, how long until the next stop?”

 

“Next left, Sir.”

 

“Perfect!”

 

Following the directions, Tony turned, pulling into the car park of… an Avengers-based theme park…. And not a very good one.

 

“Look at this!” Tony cackled, “This is possibly... the worst thing ever!”

 

A child was screaming as her mother dragged her into the main hall, causing Peter to roll his eyes slightly. “At least you admit it… I’ll stay in here.”

 

“Party pooper. Come on, this’ll be fun!”

 

Ignoring Peter’s protests, Tony dragged him inside, tossing a hundred dollar note at the stunned ticket guard as an entrance fee, pulling Peter into the main hall.

 

“Oh good.” He beamed, “We’re just in time for the show.”

 

On the stage at the front, a man dressed as Iron Man popped up. “Hey kids! Who’s the greatest Avenger?”

 

As the kids all cheered out their answers (all different and at different times, making it sound very disjointed). Tony pulled Peter into the front row, chuckling as Peter flushed in embarrassment.

 

The other ‘Avengers’ all joined the first actor onto the stage, starting to sing and ‘fight’.

 

“This is pathetic.” Peter grumbled, ignoring how his Dad was recording the entire thing. It took too long for the song to come to an end… far too long.

 

Once they managed to make it outside the hall, Tony focused on something in the distance. “Ha!” He exclaimed, glee in his voice, “I’ll be right back!”

 

“Take your time… please.” When Tony was far enough away, Peter groaned and buried his face in his hands, “My life is a living hell.”

 

“Now son, is that the kind of language you should be using?” The Captain America actor made his way over to Peter, a disapproving look on his face.

 

It was eerie how accurate that look was.

 

“Leave. Me. Alone.”

 

“I think I know what will make you feel better.” The Captain stretched out his arms, attempting to pull Peter into a hug, only to blink in shock as the teen nimbly danced out of the way.

 

“No.” Peter stated firmly, glaring at the actor until he backed away, choosing to deal with the mob of children instead.

 

There was no way some actor would be able to imitate his Papa’s hugs perfectly, so there was no point.

 

And then the mask was slipped on over his face.

 

Quickly, Peter pulled it off, rolling his eyes at his Dad. “Why Iron Man? Couldn’t you find a Spiderman one instead?”

 

Tony frowned, “Spiderman’s not an Avenger kid… and I thought I was your favourite hero? You always said so.”

 

“Yeah, when I was eight!” Peter glanced around, noticing just how many people were staring at them, all taking pictures of the famous billionaire superhero.

 

He couldn’t stand this.

 

Running away from the crowds, Peter raced straight through the car park and out of the sideshow attraction altogether, heading towards the road in order to possibly hitch a ride.

 

Or get far away enough that he could web out of here.

 

And then the rain started… and a passing car sped right through a puddle, splashing water all over him.

 

“Peter!” Tony raced over, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “What are you doing?”

 

Peter wrenched his shoulder free, “I was trying to get away from you!”

 

“Me? What did I do?”

 

“… Forget it.” Peter decided to storm back to the car as there weren’t any other signs of life he could hitch a lift from.

 

“Peter… I know it’s stupid, but I thought we could have some fun? What’s the problem?”

 

Tugging at the door handles, Peter just sighed, “Nothing…. Let’s just get out of here.”

 

Tony stood there in stunned silence, before sighing wearily and unlocking the door… but not without hearing Peter mumble, “No wonder Pops left.”

 

It hurt… Tony wasn’t going to deny that. “You er- you dropped your mask.”

 

Peter lost it.

 

“This is the dumbest vacation ever! You drag me from home, trap me in this car to drive thousands of miles away in order to see some cheap, superhero knock-off show!” Peter slumped in his seat, “Tell me when it’s all over.”

 

Silently, Tony started the car and set off, as Peter turned away him from him and stared out of the window.

 

………………………………………………..

 

The following morning, the pair stopped in a large field, getting out of the car as Tony went to set everything up.

 

Even though all he really needed to do was push a button.

 

Unable to bear his Father’s presence any longer, Peter headed over to the lake, gently brushing a stick through the water, daydreaming about MJ. The daydream was quickly broken when someone oved to stand next to him, prompting Peter to look up.

 

“Fancy a bit of fishing?”

 

Peter ignored his Father, not saying a word as he headed back to where they’d parked, sighing at what he saw.

 

They couldn’t just have a normal tent, could they.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“So, how is it going?” Pepper asked over the phone later that night, as Tony rested in his room.

 

“I don’t know what to do Peps.” Tony sighed, “Everything I do, only seems to push Peter further and further away… maybe I should back off?”

 

“No, you should try harder! He’s a teenager, these things happen.” At the look on Tony’s face, Pepper sighed, “Just… take him fishing. Maybe he’ll end up enjoying it?”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“… And then we can pull it back in.”

 

Peter watched as the line suddenly went tense, Tony jumped up and down in joy. “We’ve got a big one! Come and help me with this!”

 

Together, they struggled to pull their catch to the shore.

 

“Jarvis! I hope you’re recording this buddy!” Tony beamed, “I’d like to see Steve catch anything this big! I’m putting this on every screen in New York!”

 

With on final tug, the end of the fishing line broke free from the water…. Followed by a large, hairy beast.

 

“B-B-BIGFOOT!”

 

“Really? I think he’s more like the Hulk during a bad hair day.”

 

“RUN!”

 

“JARVIS! JARVIS! ENGAGE DEFENSIVE PROTOCOLS!”

 

“There are no weapons Sir, as per your orders.”

 

“AND YOU LISTENED TO ME?!”

 

Peter shot ahead of his Father, crawling in through the open sun-roof, opening the door for his Dad to get in, before slamming it shut.

 

“LOCK EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!”

 

The locks clicked shut just as the creature leapt on top of the car, rocking it from side to side violently. However, it soon lost interest in them, heading over to the supplies and rummaging through them.

 

“Jarvis…” Tony whispered, “… Please tell me you’re recording this.”

 

“I would Sir… but it appears as though the creature has destroyed the outside camera, and the inside camera is not sufficient enough.”

 

Beside Tony, Peter rolled his eyes, slumping back into his seat, “Let’s just get out of here.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Tony started to pat down his jacket…. Only to come to a sickening realisation.

 

Outside, the creature was playing with a set of keys… before throwing them over its’ shoulder into the woods

 

“… I hate you.” Peter muttered.


End file.
